Sayana Dru’Ilik’Cho
Sayana Dru'Ilik'Cho is a female B'ra'Sha and member of the Forty Thieves of the Cameron Syndicate. She was the daughter if a drug lord, Aspiryakkachu Dru’Ilik’Cho who had operated on the Cameron Courseway, while her father had amassed a fortune in illegal ventures she was more concerned with amassing power. She was willing to do anything to achieve her ambitions. Star Command Intelligence has her down as one of the galaxy's most dangerous people and her ship, the Snowdrop Blue Devil, is considered one of the most dangerous starships in the galaxy. She owns the legitimate cargo and transport company Dru'Ilik'Cho Haulage and the security firm Intergalactic Safety Protocols. She was noted as 'The Butcher of Isma II' where she had murdered 60 people in cold blood. It was far from the only atrocity attributed to her. She is also known as "the Blue Dread." She paid for Tiberius Jones to create a clone army for her as part of Project Olvikan. Eulogies In Erya 329AE she is aboard the Snowdrop Blue Devil in the Cospiyulosa System. She watches Jasvinder torturing Gudapharasa for information she requires to install her own puppet government in control of Ku. He gives her the names of Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego. She orders them to Ku (planet) with the idea of replacing the Bretwalda with her own puppet government and then starting Project Olvikan. Despite her plan initially succeeding the actions of the crew of the Shuttle Celestia interfere and the Sarafid Dowd'i, Tincarma and the Pirec join forces against them to cast her out. Furious she retreats, vowing revenge. When she is mocked by Ong and Izzy Small she orders Jasper The Red to kill a supporter of both, and then orders Project Olvikan to be started. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE she has gathered her forces in the Devil's Smile Nebula and orders them to strike. When Blu Tia is on the throne she visits her and endorses her, getting Blu Tia to make it law that the Cameron Syndicate are allowed anywhere in the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom. When news comes in that Star Command and Xee Xar have taken Unda Und she orders 100 ships to go and intercept the 25 ships there. Notable Henchmen As a member of the Forty Thieves she has several criminals and thugs in her inner circle. Mrs Berryweather is her intelligence officer, Jasvinder is her 'pain technician', Du Sae Ling is the captain of the Snowdrop Blue Devil and Barath and Bareth are Oferan brothers, who she uses as intimidating thugs. When Mrs Berryweather was captured in Erya 329AE she was replaced with Badadilma. Despite this she prefers to use Pybot's, and has two specially made Pybot bodyguards who follow her at all times. Personality Cold, dangerous and manipulative she is shrewd, intelligent and merciless, willing to kill whole planets worth of people to further her own plans. Raised in the Cameron Syndicate she has become rich and powerful and will do anything to further her own aims. She likes opulence and grandeur on scales most cannot imagine, and as such spends fortunes on the most mundane of things. She has an obsession with the colour blue. Physical Appearance She is considered very good looking, thin like all B'ra'Sha and with the usual coral ears and yellow B'ra'Sha eyes. Her hair is white-blonde and she often wears elaborate and expensive clothes, jewelry and make up that highlight her vanity. Category:Forty Theives Category:Cameron Syndicate Category:B'ra'Sha Characters